Adventure Time Shorts: Isolation
by Teller15-djb
Summary: Through a minor mishap, Shawn and Prince Gumball get locked in the Invention Room together. Find out how these two fair. One-shot.


A/N:

Teller14-djb: So here's the reason we don't leave Shawn and Prince Gumball in a room for hours. Silver tongue…**ACTIVATE**!

Adventure Time Shorts

Presented By Teller14-djb

Isolation

1:45 AM

Shawn's POV

I ran down the hall of the Candy Castle until I reached the Invention Room. I looked past the door and saw Prince Gumball working on something. So I thought it would be fun to mess with him. He looks like he'd been working for hours anyways. He needed to loosen up a little. I got inside and slammed the door shut.

"Who's there," he wondered obviously frightened. "I'm not in the mood right now."

'There's a shock,' I thought. 'Hey! Brainstorm.'

When I was sure he wasn't looking, I went back to the door and shut the lights off.

"Oh ha ha. I'm not gonna even dignify this."

I turned the lights back on and crawled to his desk.

"That's better."

"**BAZOOKA**," I screamed.

"Who's there?"

"Who's the only one who calls you Bazooka," I said getting up.

"You shouldn't scare people like that. What are you a vampire?"

"No. But note to self: See the Vampires for a transformation."

"You're so immature Shawn."

"Whatever? Why are you even up still? It's going on two in the morning."

"I'm busy working on the blueprints for the time machine. The sooner I can finish the sooner you'll be back home."

"This could take a while."

"Why are _you_ even up?"

"I'm on patrol. I was tricked out of it by Cake. For future reference, if you ever play Land Marco Polo with her, just stand in the water."

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Well I'm leaving now. See ya."

"Goodbye."

I got up and went to the door. Only when I tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. I tried even harder, and still nothing.

"Aren't you leaving," PG asked me.

"I'm trying," I told him. "This stupid…door…wont…budge!"

"If you want something done right," I overheard him whisper to himself.

"If I can't do it what makes you think you can?"

"Brainpower."

I shook my head in disapproval at him. He came towards the door and analyzed it.

"You slammed the door so hard it's stuck," he concluded.

"No probs," I smiled. "I'll just freeze over the door and-"

"No."

"Okay. I could use my grass sword and pry."

"Uh-uh."

"Duel Blade Attack?"

"Shawn. Do not ruin the door."

"It's a _door_!"

"That I don't want you ruining. What do you think, candy just grows on trees?"

I slowly raised my hand to tell him that I have seen candy grow on trees before.

"Don't answer that."

And down it goes.

5:37 AM

"I'm so hungry," Gumball complained.

I blocked my eyes and nose in my shirt. Being around a castle made out of candy kinda makes you wanna go on a hunger rampage.

"Why don't you just eat so of the castle," I suggested.

"It's either food or shelter. Not both."

"But-"

"No Shawn."

"Fine Captain Buzz Kill! Thank you for making me realize how much like you I acted back on Earth."

I felt something grab my arm so naturally I looked up. I saw the Gum Royal hold my arm like a foot-long sandwich. Right before he bit me, I pulled my arm back. The result was him smashing his own teeth together.

"What the heck," he screamed.

"You were going to _eat_ me! What did you want me to do? Pour ketchup on myself?"

"But I'm soooo hungry."

"That's cannibalism man. You can serve jail time for that."

"I eat Candy People all the time."

"_Candy_. C-A-N-D-Y! Do you hear the words coming out of my mouth?"

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Take a nap!"

"Oh, and let you eat me. Nope."

"Hey. I'm hungry too ya know."

We heard a noise at the door o we looked over. It took a few seconds but the door burst open still intact. Star poked her head out and looked relieved to see us.

"There you are," she said. "Have you both been in here all night?"

"Yes," we furiously nodded.

"But no time to explain," I said. "Gumball, **TO THE KITCHEN**!"

We got up and ran to get some food.

A/N:

Teller14-djb: Your welcome. For the next story my Pen Name will be Teller_15_-djb. I'll explain why later. Portal Problems will be out on Friday with three chapters. See ya on the next one!


End file.
